Darkest Before the Light
by sophiethomas
Summary: Snape and Hermione have discovered feelings for each other, but they both hold themselves from being fully committed to each other. One is still in love with another, and one is using the other for sexual experience... How will it turn out? Very rough.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione rounded the corner, oblivious to everything around her. Feeling the broken and jagged brick wall, she slid her body down, using it as a guide. Shaking and shivering, Hermione gripped the end of her denim skirt, her legs were spread slightly as she brought them to her chest. Like a knife in her spine, Hermione's jagged breathing only grew worse. In an attempt to calm herself, she lit a cigarette, holding the match up to her wobbling cig, she inhaled sharply. Crouching over, Hermione let her forehead touch the top of her curved knee. Approaching footsteps did not alarm her the slightest, even with a figure dressed in black before did not scare her.

"For Merlin's sake! Hermione, please get off the fucking ground! You are mess." She didn't even shift. Not one of her wispy curls fluttered. "Hermione, please!" Snape's guttural voice hit the brick and bounced off. It did not touch her.

"Don't make me grab your bloody arm," There was a slight hesitation between bloody and arm, making Hermione lift her head.

When Snape caught sight of her tears he defiantly reached down, gripping her wrist. "I said, get up!" He pulled on her, yanking her to stand.

The top of her curls were level with his chest, forcing him to put his hand on the back of her neck, twisting her head up to have her golden eyes meet the black of his.

"Please," She whispered, ever so softly. Her meek voice fell velvety against his chest.

"I- I'm- It's jus.." His face twisted in agony when he finally understood how much she was truly hurting. She was hurting terribly.

"Fuck me," she muttered under her breath, raising up a single finger to wipe her tears from her sparkling cheeks.

"What?" He asked, stuttering.

"You heard me." She reached out, fumbling for the buttons on his long black coat.

Unbuttoning them viciously, her hands clawed under his vest for his belt.

"Hermione," Snape tried to reach out for her, but saw how determined she was. The mere thought of her wanting him so bad at that exact moment made him become erect to the point that he throbbed for her.

The metal clanging against other metal on his belt resounded gloriously as he pushed her against the wall. He left his belt undone and pants half unzipped. Ignoring the details, he felt his way up between her legs, finding a lacy barrier. Sliding them down over her pale legs, she lifted up her skirt and spread her legs for him. His jaw became clenched, a vein in his neck squeezing out suddenly. He pressed himself against her, his heavy bulge between her legs. As they pressed their open mouths together, Hermione felt him move his strong hands up her legs, reaching his fingers out to touch her wetness. Moaning in sweet ecstasy simultaneously, he lifted her up in his arms. She felt his hardness against her and she ached for him. Opening her legs, Hermione reached down and guided his cock inside of her. Riding him aggressively, Hermione crossed her ankles for security and a better position as she pushed Snape's long raven locks from his face. His left hand moved from the small curvature of her back and up her loose and half-unbuttoned blouse. In a sweet symphony of sounds, Hermione gripped on the back of Snape's head, a low moan escaping her lips.

"Say my name," He grunted, milking her breast tenderly while pushing her roughly against the brick wall.

"Severus," She whispered, barely audible with the rain blanketing the sound in the alley.

"Severus." She spoke, loud enough so he heard her. A bolt of lightning flashed, revealing the glow in each of their lust-filled eyes. In a sudden fury, they both climaxed, following with Snape allowing his fingers to slip into her mouth, dampening her passion cries.

"Yes!" He uttered, allowing himself to fall with her against the wall.

"You expect me to let you stay out here by yourself?" They were seated next to each other in the alley, Hermione huddling against Snape's black-clad chest.

The rain had finally subsided, leaving deep puddles which reflected the moon at the right angle. They were still damp, Hermione's hair frizzing beyond belief and Snape's hair hanging by his face in a stringy mess.

"I'm not staying out here, Severus! I'm going back to my flat. Alone." She said sternly, a soft yet firm attempt to let him understand.

"I'm walking you there, though. I don't feel comfortable with you being out here so late in the dark. There are still suspicious characters around here, even with The Dar-"

"I know who you're referencing. Please don't bother. I can walk a few blocks to my flat. I'm a grown woman."

Suddenly, Snape reached his free arm across his chest to grip Hermione's wrist. "You may be a grown woman, but I will not allow any grown woman to walk in this neighborhood, at this house, alone. Especially a grown woman I am very fond of."

Hermione stared into Snape's glassy, black orbs, wondering what went on in the beautiful brain he had. She did not like the idea of him babying her, but she knew it was all part of his protecting her.

"Fine then. But I don't want you to walk me to the door. I can bloody do that myself." She said, rubbing her arm after Snape freed it. She could see how tightly he gripped it, turning away so that he didn't see the pain well up in her eyes.

"I know you can take care of yourself, I'm just there to oversee." He unfurled his arm from behind her, pushing himself off of the brick wall to stand. Offering his hand for her, he flipped his long, raven hair away from his face.

"Are you ready?" He questioned her, allowing her time to gather herself. Reaching down, Hermione tugged down the bottom of her skirt. As they rounded the same corner she had been at earlier, Hermione looked down to see a button on her top was missing. It had not been that way before their impromptu sex.

"Severus," she giggled, smiling up at him. "What?" He asked, sounding snippy. "You broke a button when you reached under my shirt!" She laughed, her left hand sliding across his back, the right across his chest.

He looked down, hair falling in his eyes, to see the damage he had done. "Oh for Merlin's sake! You look better with your breasts exposed anyway!" He chuckled light-heartedly, his right arm reaching across her shoulders. She blushed deeply, her face feeling the familiar heat rush all around.

"When do you back to Hogwarts?" Hermione inquired, tilting her already pointy chin up towards Snape.

"I return next week. Why are you asking? Did you want to stow away with me in my trunk?" His hands were knotted behind his back, his words tainted with disdain for that reply.

"I didn't mean to seem as if I was interrogating you, Severus. I was just making small talk."

They had been walking for several blocks now, the both of them growing increasingly tired as their walk wore on.

"Do you ever NOT talk?" He spit out, realizing how harsh his words were after they left his mouth. He had no control of his lips, sometimes.

She walked in silence for a few moments, pondering times when she actually held back her thoughts. "Besides answering the pointless questions in your class, I actually stayed relatively quiet." He swiftly whipped his head down in her direction, his eyebrows coming together to form a few wrinkles in fury.

"Pointless questions!" She defiantly walked ahead of him, the anger of his bitterness biting her. "You were never quiet! You blurted out every bloody chance you got! I remember deducting many, many points from your house thanks to your poor lack of self-control. You could never hold your tongue." He spoke loudly towards her, still strolling at his own pace.

She did not reply, though he knew she was brewing something mad in her head. After walking two additional blocks in silence, Hermione stopped in front of a set of cement steps.

"This is my flat. Good night, Severus." She waved him way, the flick of the wrist being enough to give him the idea he should no longer be there.

As she opened the door, Snape continued to stand at the front of her staircase, hoping she would come back down, planting a sweet kiss about his forehead. But of course, she was furious at him. She was giving him the cold shoulder and he couldn't understand why.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was miserable the moment she walked into her flat. After their little debate, she assumed her relationship with Snape would return to the way it was before. She continued to push him away; not letting him in was easier than explaining everything. She walked over to the fireplace, starting it up. Hermione was still damp from the rain and sitting out in the moist alley. Escaping to her washroom, Hermione performed the laboring task of stripping off her wet clothes and running a scalding shower. The small bit of room was big enough to move around comfortably in. With a porcelain toilet adjacent to the white tub-shower, she usually only stood before the mirror above the sink when standing in the loo.

Finally leaving the washroom, Hermione snuggled herself in the plush white towel wrapped around her body, and untwirled the one on her head. Shaking out her sopping curls, she let the towel around her body slip off before pulling on a pair of grey leggings and a thick purple jumper with a pouch in the front. As she left her bedroom, she stopped by the dark washroom to hang her towels. A familiar scent flooded her nostrils as she exited to the sitting room. "Ow!" She exclaimed after bumping into the table just beside her sofa. Feeling the spot on her hip where the collision occurred, Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes. It wasn't just the pain of the table hitting her, but also the loneliness with Snape not on her sofa or in her bed. She realized how terribly she missed him after she could sense his scent again . 'Must be my wet clothes by the fire,' she thought, after emotionally collapsing onto the plump sofa. Bending her body forward, Hermione slumped her chest against her knees. Suddenly, what felt like a finger journeyed up her spine. Before she could scream, something clasped over her mouth. A black-clad figure straddled her, pushing her back so that her spine was touching the arch of the sofa. Recognizing the face, Hermione was not as frightened, but still equally shocked. Snape s hand covered her sound-permitting orifice, continuing to apply the pressure and weight of his body against her. "Shh!" He muttered, a dark smile smeared across his face.  
Her eyes pleaded with him to release her as he moved on top of her. He was dressed in black trousers and a white button-up top underneath a black pea coat. Under his hand, she moaned something and finally he released her, his hand falling to rest comfortably on his thigh.  
"What the hell are you doing here!?" She questioned erratically.  
"Why do you think I'm here, you little witch? I came here for you." The reacting from his comment on Hermione's face was not one Snape expected. Her face began turning red, clearly boiling with anger. She attempted to push his broad body off of herself, but couldn't because of his force against her. "Severus," She muttered, her jaw jutting out slightly.  
"Shh," He whispered, pushing himself against her, taking ahold of each wrist with his hands, his lips finding the sweet spot on her exposed neck. She couldn't move her arms, but she was able to bring her knee up and make contact with his groin. Shouting angrily, he rolled off of her, falling to her right on the sofa and clutching his groin.  
"Damn you!" He shouted, his face reddening in anger. "Severus, if I wanted you here, I would have bloody invited you! I don't want you here! I'm in an awful mood!" Her anger soon dissipated to tears, extremely moist and large tears streaking down her cheeks before she even realized. He sat up, tossing one side of his coat over his torso and pushing his streaky black hair out of his eyes. He sat erect, taking a deep breath which permitted his head to move forward as he looked at his young lover. "Well, off you go then. Go to your bloody chambers and stay there. You can be all by yourself!" He looked away from her, towards the glowing fire, wild with fury. Hermione crossed her arms, sniffling, trying to control her lip quivering. "Fine!" She squealed in frustration, finally giving up and turning to sprint down the way to her bedroom.  
After slamming the door and slumping against it as she had earlier in the alley, she realized what she had done. Sitting uncomfortably for a few moments, she stood back up, opened the door to let a bit of the light from the fire sneak in and climbed onto her freshly made bed. The thick cream duvet was fluffy and yet ever so light as she slid her exhausted body underneath it. Curling into her ever-familiar sleeping position, Hermione fell into a satisfyingly deep slumber. 


End file.
